


Your Professional Spy (The Streetfighter)

by Mian_303_Coler



Category: CHERUB - Robert Muchamore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mian_303_Coler/pseuds/Mian_303_Coler
Summary: May Destine Skiur does not exist.P.S. there is one more fandom but I forgot the name. Sorry.P.P.S. First chapter is an epilogue. Or whatever-maybe it’s prologue?-mian
Relationships: Can’t tell you now
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Your Professional Spy (The Streetfighter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverBeyondRedemption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeyondRedemption/gifts).



> This book is dedicated to NeverBeyondRedemption for their book ‘Dreams’. Please, if you are a huge Grindelwald/Granger fan, go read that, and then go read all their other books. Yay! Okay, ummmmm I don’t know what to say next, so I’ll say: read on, hope ya like it, have fun. 
> 
> Bye!

May Destine Skiur was not the best highly intelligent, highly trained spy, and genius in everything. In fact, for you information, May Destine Skiur does not exist. You may be wondering her story. No? Okay, then don’t read this. It is not for you. Yes? Go right on ahead, hope you like it. Maybe, or not sure? Try it, but be cautious. (No, I don’t know why I said that.) 

October 31, 3098. Planet Nibiriua. 

\—/ TOP SECRET \—/

File of Haven Carter Bonne.

Eye color: gray,green. Hair color: black Ethnicity: unknown Skin color: pale,white   
Height: 4’5” Weight: 74.6 lbs Age: 9 Birthplace: unknown Gender: girl 

Personal information: hobbies: soccer, fighting, baseball, fencing, making-paper-airplanes, drawing, collecting animals, walking her dog. Grades: general average of straight Cs and 2.5/3s. Maintains these throughout the year. Parents are unknown. Known guardians are Krilonh Stynk and Majkily Stynk. Is an only child but has brothers and sisters throughout her orphan-hood.


End file.
